


Hold Me Down

by applejuice_motherfucker



Category: Homestuck
Genre: But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Gloves, M/M, Spanking, idk i need to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applejuice_motherfucker/pseuds/applejuice_motherfucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave can't speak. Stridercest PWP drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, glove kink. I'm into that. All the cool kids are.

Dave couldn't speak. Partly due to the leather glove stuffed in his mouth, but mainly because of the finger slowly working itself inside him. The finger crooked, stretching him in a strange way and he groaned, head pressing further down into the pillow.

 

He could feel another hand snaking up, resting on the back of his thigh, thumb pulling tight, holding him open as the first hand, that fucking amazing hand, slid deeper, the finger twisting inside. He lifted his hips, making a small sound, some kind of plea to just _do it, fuck, please, just fucking do it_.

 

He heard a noise from behind him, that small, infuriating huff of amusement. His cheeks burned red, and he buried his face deeper in the cushion. Like fuck he'd let Bro have the satisfaction of seeing him like that. Instead he waited, for the hands to move again, for Bro to say something, for anything.

 

He didn't wait long. The hand did move, adding another finger which was so _wet_ it was dripping. He felt the lube trickle down between his thighs, running over his balls which made his leg twitch, and he let out a gasp he hadn't meant to. The second finger was inside him now and he felt that delicious tight pull of muscle as it stretched to accommodate, both of them occasionally brushing his prostate, making white spots dance behind his eyes. The other hand had to get its grip again, and pulled him open again, giving Bro a full view. He groaned at the thought, that he was so completely exposed.

 

The fingers wiggled and pulled apart, making a sickeningly obscene noise that made his stomach curl wildly in exhilaration. Bro leaned in closer, kissing the uncovered small of his back, his shirt having ridden up to pool about his chest as he knelt, bent forward, ass in the air. Another finger was added, and they moved in unison now, pumping in and out with growing speed, faster and faster, until he was moaning in a constant stream, his own hands gripping the pillow harshly as if he were about to tear it apart.

 

Bro leaned in and up further, forcing the fingers even deeper, keeping up with his own tempo. Licking the shell of Dave's ear he murmured “You want me to stick it in, baby?”

 

Dave groaned and nodded frantically, still hiding his face, unable to speak and fuck, the glove was fucking soaked now. He clenched his fists against the pillow, shoving his hips back in a silent and desperate demand. Bro didn't let up.

 

“You sure?” He was growling in Dave's ear now, voice dripping sex. His breath was hot against Dave's already overheated skin and the fingers sped up, each thrust bringing Dave that bit closer until he was worried he wouldn't last. “I could just fuck you like this all night. Just make you fucking beg for it, couldn't I? You want it, baby? Huh?”

 

“Yes,” he tried to say, but the word was lost when he felt a hand on his cock, holding him firm at the base, cutting him off just in time. Thank fuck, he thought, and hissed softly as the fingers withdrew and were wiped on the back of his thigh. He was given all of five seconds to catch his breath before he felt the familiar nudge against his hole. His hands scrabbled for purchase on the pillow and the sheets, and he bit down on the leather in his mouth as Bro pushed in.

 

It was too slow, too fucking beautifully slow, the powerful hands gripping his hips as he felt Bro fully seat himself inside. He heard Bro steadying his breath behind him, and one hand coming to rest at the middle of his back. “Shit, kid...” his brother sighed, and rolled his hips outward, drawing his cock back. Dave let out a strangled noise of over-stimulation, breath catching in his throat, mouth dripping wet. “Want me to fuck your ass, baby?” Bro whispered after a short while, and Dave would have laughed if he'd been able. Instead he nodded again, letting out a pleading whine while pushing his hips back, making Bro hiss suddenly. He felt a short, sharp slap to his ass and let out a tiny groan. Bro smacked him again, Dave's hips rolling up to meet the stinging blow, before grabbing him and shoving inside again, beginning to thrust immediately, building up a punishing rhythm that had Dave shouting in an endless flowing _fuuuck_.

 

Bro slapped at his ass again and he almost choked, his mouth over running and his face too damn hot. He brought himself up onto his elbows, trying to get some air, but the angle of his back shifted and suddenly Bro was _right fucking there, jesus fuck don't fucking stop don't you dare stop I'll kill you I love you._

 

The stars behind his eyes made him blind, and he felt a hand gripping his jaw, wrenching his head back, and a tongue press against the glove in his mouth, tasting the ruined leather, pushing past it, trying to reach his own. Dave let out a smothered moan and Bro's hips stuttered, and in that precise moment Dave pushed a hand to his cock, near screaming as he came, heart beating like it would explode, his flesh pulsing, and he could feel Bro groaning against his neck, feel his brother coming with him, inside him.

 

His lungs struggled to right themselves, taking a good few deep, long breaths, and after a minute or two he opened his eyes. Bro was still there, holding himself up as he slipped out, Dave letting out a small wince of discomfort, and then a bigger one in disgust as he felt the mess running down his thigh.

 

A towel was pressed against him, cleaning him up, and he manoeuvred himself onto his back, letting Bro wipe his stomach down before attending to himself. Dave half expected him to leave, but no, he sat on the edge of the bed and reached up, pulling the sodden glove from his mouth.

 

“Think this is fucked,” he grumbled, and tossed it to the floor. Stretching his arms, popping his back, he pushed Dave to the side and lay back on the bed. Dave wiped his mouth off and pulled himself towards the warm body beside him, arm draping over Bro's damp chest, one leg tangling between two.

 

“You're fucked,” he said, for a lack of anything better to say. Bro let out that fucking noise again, a tiny little snort, accompanied by a smirk.

 

“Take a look in the mirror, dipshit."


End file.
